


Forgiveness is Earned

by Verdic



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: DNDecember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdic/pseuds/Verdic
Summary: Tillie finds herself being judged for the afterlife, but Rumil's prayer gives her the chance at redemption and what she wants most; to see her sister again.





	Forgiveness is Earned

Where am I? Tillie thought. The last thing she had remembered was cryinging in the arms of the man who she had blamed for destroying her life. Then a sharp pain in her chest. It was from the sword in his hands. She felt his magic envelope her as his blade burned through her. She had been in a dark cave, her body covered in matted, black fur. Now, she looked around. 

She was how she had always envisioned herself. She was a young woman, old enough to be married and with a child, but free of any of that. Her skin was no longer covered in matted fur but in smooth silks and even smoother skin. Her hair was finely combed and gently perfumed. It was all she had ever wanted. 

Well, almost everything. She missed her sister dearly. It was the only reason she had travelled down the path she had. No one would raise her sister from the dead, and she wasn’t able to find any way to pay for her resurrection. It was only through learning her own magic that she could raise her sister from the dead. 

And then, her descent into evil. She hadn’t been evil when the Paladin had found her. She had merely been misguided. But she had become evil. She knew that there was no salvation for her soul. Even still, the Paladin tried to save her. She looked around. She was standing in a grove of pear and cherry blossom trees, whites and reds everywhere. There was a gentle breeze, but the air was warm, making the breeze inviting. There was a gentle light coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. There were no shadows and no deviation in the light. 

Tillie walked over to the small pond that stood in the center of the clearing. It was fed by a burbling stream, and the water was clear. She could see frogs, turtles, and fish in the waters. 

“Ahem.” A soft, yet resonating voice called out. Tillie turned to see a blue skinned figure. It was seven feet tall, with platinum hair and eyes. It appeared female, but she couldn’t tell what type of creature it was. 

“Where am I? Is this one of the Seven Heavens?” Tillie asked, a small amount of hope in her voice.

“No. This is not one of the Seven Heavens. It is, however, a waiting room of sorts for them.” The figure waved a hand and a desk appeared, along with two chairs and some papers. “Have a seat.” She sat down and waited for Tillie to take a seat.

“Wh...who are you?” Tillie asked, nervously eyeing the paperwork. 

“I’m sorry, that was rude of me. I am the Deva Hela. I am your auditor/” She looked at the confused expression on Tillie’s face. “I am here to weight the good and evil of your life and assign you to the correct afterlife.” Tillie paled. She knew that she would not reach the heavens, that this was the last nice thing she would ever see. Her eyes teared up but she refused to let the tears fall.  
“Can I have one request?” She asked, voice choked.

“Depending on the request.” Hela replied, not unkindly. 

“Where is my sister?” She asked. “I...I’m not asking to join her.” a tear slide down her cheek. “I’m just want to know she is safe.”

“She is.” Hela said. “She is currently residing in...It does not matter. She is in the Seven Heavens. Unfortunately, someone of your status,” She looked ad Tillie’s file, her brows raised. “Is not allowed to know which plane.” She placed the files down and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I don’t like doing this, but your record more than speaks for itself. For over a decade you willingly committed scores of heinous and evil acts. You willingly made a pact with a devil.” The Deva stood up and shook her head, hands planted on the desk. “I don’t even know why I am doing this. You should have passed right to the underworlds.”

There was an immense rumble in the air, even though the sky was completely clear. Nothing had moved, but there was the sensation that everything had shifted and shaken. The light had taken on a slightly darker quality to it. 

“I am going to have to ask you to leave.” The Deva said. “Your master is calling to you.” Tillie looked around at the broken ground, red light coming out of it. Tillie knew this was her final destiny. She hesitated only for a moment before walking forwards. 

“At least my sister is safe.” She choked out. Closing her eyes, she walked forwards. Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her in a gentle embrace. It felt as if she was wrapped in soft velvet, protected from everything. It reminded her of her mother. Opening her eyes, she nearly went blind.

Holding her was an androgynous figure. It looked motherly and fatherly at the same time. She felt warm. She felt loved. She felt safe. Looking at the chest where her head had been buried, she saw the sign of the Ageis. 

“My child, do not go on.” The figure said. 

“But, after all I have done…” Tillie broke and stuffed her head into the figure’s bosom. 

“Rumil has asked me to intercede.” The voice said. “I cannot grant you access into any of the Heavens. However, I have two things I can do for you.” Tillie looked up, terror and joy warring for dominance.

“First, I can show you the thing you want to see the most.” With a wave of their hand, a girl of ten appeared. Tillie’s legs shuddered. It was her sister before she got sick and started to die. Tears ran freely down her face as she rushed over and wrapped her sister in a hug. Her shoulders were shaking with grief as she squeezed her sister.

“Tillie, you’re hurting me.” Her sister complained. 

“I’m sorry.” Tillie sniffed. She loosened her grip, but she didn’t let her sister go. “I just never thought I would see you again.” A few seconds later, her sister disappeared. “Bring her back! Bring her back!” She screamed as her sister disappeared. 

“I cannot.” The god said. “But you can.” Tillie looked hurt and confused. “Rumil did not ask me to grant you access to your sister. He asked for me to give you a chance at redemption. I wanted you to see what your reward would be.” The god walked Tillie over to the pool of water.

“In order to gain entrance into the Heavens, you will have to make up for everything you have done and more. I am giving you that chance to do so, from beyond the grave. Once you have done my bidding successfully for the next millennia, you will be able to join your sister.”

“What if I don’t want to do your bidding and be your servant?” Tillie asked. The god merely pointed to the crack in the ground. “As long as I have my own free will, I will do whatever I can to see my sister again.”

“Of course you will have your own free will, otherwise you wouldn’t be earning your way in. Rumil can be rather specific with his prayers.” The god smiled at Tillie, leaned down, and kissed her head. “Now come my daughter, you have a lot of work to do.”


End file.
